thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Adam Hills
This tribute is owned by WeirdTributes. Don't use him without my permission! Basic Info Name: '''Adam Hills '''Nickname: '''Adam '''Age: 18 Gender: '''Male '''District: '''1 (2/12) '''Personality: '''He is like most of District 1 tribute who arrogant and somehow temperamental, all that you will know from him was just "District 1 boy who vent his father's death and kill everyone with no mercy in the games". He is careless boy who always rubbish other tributes, but very dangerous '''Appearance: '''Blonde and brown hair, thick eyebrows, green eyes, muscular body, tan skin '''Height: '''6'0 Other Info '''Weapon: '''Spear, rocks, bare hands '''Secondary Weapon: '''Sword, throwing knives, crossbow '''Strengths: '''Strength, speed, climb '''Weaknesses: '''Swim, knowledge about plant, temperamental '''Fear(s): '''See his sister died '''Reaped or Volunteered: Volunteer '''Chariot Rides Strategy: '''Raise hand, smile '''Interview Angle: '''Classic Career '''Training Strategy: '''Train all weapon '''Private Training Strategy: '''Shown his best '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Grab a spear, and kill amap '''Games strategy: '''Goes with career and mercifully kill them after '''Feast Strategy: '''Go to feast and if he met another non-career tribute(s), he will kill them '''Alliance: '''Careers/Alone '''Token: '''Gold bracelet '''Backstory: '''Adam was an ordinary people who lived in district 1. In his early life, he was a very happy person with all other his friend. He loved his family very much. Until he watch Hunger Games for the first time, when he was 7, he was scared and think about it everyday, everynight, everytime. Until he stressed. One day, the peacekeeper patrol the district 2 street, when it's midnight. And the rule is anyone who get out in midnight, will be shot at place. Stressed adam, walk along street and keep think about the games. And the peacekeeper saw him and ready for a gun, he shot adam. But suddenly, the old lady protect his back. Adam turn around and found that the old lady was her mom. He cried alot, but then he saw the peacekeeper ready for his gun. And he shot Adam, but Adam dodge. And he runaway, go back to his home. Until there, all other people bullied him and called him as cold-hearted boy. He didn't like this so much. But his father and his sister keep supporting him. And he doesn't scary again. He turn to be an arrogant boy when he turned 10. He think that he can change his life, and live in victor's purge because He earned nickname cold-hearted boy he can volunteer as tribute And there's no one can bullied him again. But his father warned him, because he is a careless boy. His father taught him a survival skill, especially javeline to him. Because Adam is interested with this weapon. A years ago, his father died because he try to rebels against the capitol, by saluting a tribute, and he shot at the place. Since there, Adam get mad and make sure that this year, he volunteer as a tribute. So he can avenge his upset to other's tribute, And he can feel calm in victor's purge. Maybe... Category:District 1 Category:18 year olds Category:Volunteer Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:WeirdTributes Category:Career Tribute Category:WeirdTributes' Tributes